HOTD especial (South Park Version)
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Un one-shot MEGA Hentai con escenas que nunca se vieron en la serie ni en este fanfic jajaja. Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla. Co-Autoria: Coyote-Smith. Parejas random everywhere xD Dejen reviews si quieren una segunda parte! please :)


Mientras tanto en la casa de la amiga de Wendy.

Kenny, Wendy, Neko y Kyle se estaban sacando la ropa para poder ir a bañarse.

En la calle el perro corría cada vez más rápido. Dentro de la casa, Wendy se quita todo quedando solo con la ropa interior puesta.

-No me miren!-Dijo ella avergonzada

-No seas tímida-Dijo Neko quitándose su sostén y las bragas.

El perro se detiene en la casa de la amiga de Wendy, donde se encontraban todos los chicos. El vapor salía de la ventana del baño.

-Apúrate-Grito Kyle a Wendy

Kenny caminaba sin importarle si alguien lo miraba o no, Wendy era empujada por Kyle y Neko iba detrás de ellos, Kyle ve a todos lados y luego cierra la puerta del baño.

Una vez en el baño, Wendy se encontraba sumergida en una bañera junto con Kyle.

-Aaah-Wendy empezaba a relajarse por el agua caliente en la bañera.

-Esto sí que es vida-Dijo Kyle feliz

-Nos vamos a derretir-Le dijo Wendy jugando, Neko estaba afuera con Kenny, agarra un frasco.

-Esto es Shampoo no?-Pregunto Neko mirando el frasco, Kenny se estaba pasando jabón con forma de cilindro en el cuerpo.

-WENDY!-Kyle se sorprende por el tamaño de los pechos de esta-S-Son muy grandes-Eso lo había dicho jugando

-Sí, ya lo sé…he recibido ese tipo de halagos todo el tiempo-Dijo ella sujetando sus pechos delante de Kyle

-Lo dices con demasiada confianza-Dijo Kyle bromeando, decidió continuar con su broma jugando con los pechos de Testaburger sumergiéndolos dentro del agua y los saca haciendo que esta se levante de la bañera con Kyle detrás

-AAAH!-Grito Wendy-D-Detente Kyle!-

-por dios!-Dijo Neko lavándose el pelo-Que les pasa? Parece un anime Hentai-Ve a Kenny-Por cierto…porque nos metimos todos juntos?-

-Deberías entenderlo…No Nekita?-Dijo Kenny jugando y viéndola de forma traviesa, la otra se pone nerviosa y sigue lavándose el pelo.

-Es verdad-Ve a Kyle y Wendy siguiendo con sus "bromitas"-JODER!-Se sonroja y frota con fuerza el shampoo en su pelo corto castaño-Es que debido a la infestación zombie hacer algo como esto…es algo…- Kenny cambia el modo de la regadera a chorro fuerte y le echa agua fría-Nyaaaaan!-

-Tienes una voz adorable! No lo crees?-Kenny se ríe-Con una voz tan linda como esa los chicos…-Neko se venga echándole agua fría con la regadera tambien.

-Ayyyy! Que frio!-chilló Kenny

-Aun está actuando como un niño pervertido y acosador…incluso en una situación como esta-Pensó Neko enojada por la actitud de Kenny.

-Te apresuras, judío! Yo también tengo que bañarme-reclamó Cartman, mientras escondía con su mano izquierda su área g***.  
-Callate culo gordo!-gritó Kyle parando de bañar.  
-Callate rata judía!-contestó Cartman, pero los dos olvidaron de algo importante.  
-JA JA JA!-Sus penes son bien pequeños así! JA JA JA!-reía Kenny apuntando a los penes de Kyle y Cartman, mientras Stan reía también y Wendy y Neko se taparon la cara de vergüenza.

-Ya puedo abrir los ojos?-preguntó Neko nerviosa de la vergüenza.  
-Si, puedes-dijeron el pelirrojo y Stan juntos, aun con vergüenza y tapando a sus miembros

-Ayyy, gracias a dios!-dijo Neko aliviada y lavando su pelo.

-Bueno, al menos nada de más malo pasó hoy-continuó Wendy, limpiando a sus enormes pechos con dos jabones en formato cilindro y de buena grosura, dejando a Stan y Kenny de nuevo con vergüenza, ya que sus penes se quedaron más erectos con eses movimientos y esta visión, felizmente encubierta por las burbujas de la bañera.

-Ops!-exclamó la azabache cuando los dos jabones salieron de sus manos y se quedaron cerca del medio de las piernas de cada uno de los chicos.

-Que lo sea- dijo Wendy ya medio cansada de entrecerrando sus ojos y intentando coger los jabones, pero sin querer cogiendo otra cosa...

-Argh!-murmuraron excitados los dos chicos juntos, mientras sentía el movimiento de las manos de Wendy, arriba y abajo en sus miembros, no notando que era los jabones de ella.

-Eyyy, maricones! Porque están tan rojos? Es por que gustan de ver a sus cuerpos desnudos uno del otro? JA JA JA!-comentó el castaño riendo y notando que Wnedy los masturbaba.

-C-callen-s-sen-tartamudearon los dos al mismo tiempo, con el placer de ellos aumentando a cada momento con el movimiento, se acercando del orgasmo después de ese tiempo.

-"Ayyy, ya no voy aguantar más!-pensó Stan, empezando a sudar de la cara debido al calor que sentía.

-"ESO! ESO! ESO"-pensaba Kenny conteniendo a sus gritos, para entonces los dos...

-Ahhhhh...-murmuran después que llegaron al orgasmo, con la semilla saliendo de sus miembros, de color blanca y bien gruesa.

-Uhm?-dijo para sí misma Wendy, notando la substancia viscosa, pero creyendo que era del jabón-Oh, como fui tonta!-dijo a sí misma y empezó a esparcir por su cara y su cara y por sus pechos y por el resto de su cuerpo, haciendo con que los chicos se quedasen boquiabiertos.  
-Porque está así Stan?-preguntó Kyle celoso, pero olvidándose de que estaba lavando a su miembro circundando, mostrando su glande para todos.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó Neko y dio un tapa fuerte en el miembro del pelirrojo, que lo agarró con sus dos manos para intentar disminuir el dolor.

-AY, no! Kyle!-gritó preocupada Wendy, levantándose de la bañera, mostrando su cuerpo, desnudo haciendo con que Cartman se quedara sonrojado por su vez, así como Stan y Kenny, que se quedaron con su miembros grande de nuevo por verla desnuda.

-Duele...-murmuró Kyle.

-Déjame, ver, Kyle-dijo ella en un tono gentil, agarrando la mano de él y mostrando a su miembro rojo debido al golpe de Neko

-Hola, chicos!-exclamó Neko feliz con una cámara de vídeo en las manos, mientras se acerca a la tele y Wendy ponía se su top (y los chicos no paraban de salir saliva de su boca después de mirar sus enormes pechos).  
-Hola, Neko! Que vas a hacer con eso?-preguntó apuntando la cámara, mientras ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara y Kenny se acercaba para ver lo que iba a pasar.

-Algo muy especial!-dijo feliz, terminando de poner los cables y apretando la tecla "Play" y empezando a aparecer el vídeo.

Empieza a reproducir el vídeo en un proyector, los chicos se quedan mirando las escenas que se habían grabado dentro del baño.  
Stan, Kenny y Cartman se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando al igual que Wendy, que estaba sonrojada.  
Kyle se sentia celoso al ver a Stan y Kenny siendo masturbados por Wendy y se indigno cuando esta le hizo lo mismo que a ellos.

-Que pasa Kyle?-Pregunta Neko-No te gusta el vídeo?-

-...-el pelirrojo se quedó muy sonrojado y también con vergüenza por todos ellos estuvieran mirando a su pene, pero la cosa empeoró cuando Stan, Kenny y Cartman empezaron a masturbarse, mostrando sus penes, para grande sonrojo de todos ellos.

-Ahhh...ahhh...-se oían los sonidos de los gemidos de los chicos mientras movían sus manos de arriba hasta abajo y se mostraba la área intima de la mujer saliendo un liquido, aunque Kenny y Wendy empezaron a gustarle un poco eso del vídeo, con el pene de Kenny se quedando erecto de nuevo y Wendy empezando a quedarse mojada(aunque también con furia)

Pero para felicidad de Neko, un último gemido más alto se hizo y la semilla de casi todos los chicos salió, dejando a todos muy avergonzados, y por fin la Cartman en que termina de masturbase luego antes de que Wendy le diera un beso en la cabeza y después a los otros chicos hizo con que la cara de ellos se pusiese roja como tomate y finalmente el vídeo acabó.  
-...-todos estaban muy silenciosos, hasta que alguien decidió romper el silencio.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó Wendy, dando un golpe bien fuerte en la cara de Stan lanzándolo al aire.

-AUXILIO!-gritaron los chicos unidos y empezando a correr, pero antes, Wendy dio una patada bien fuerte en las bolas de Kyle, y enseguida varios otras, haciendo con que el pelirrojo gritase de dolor.

-AAAAAYYYYYY!-exclamó Kyle agarrando sus bolas, que dolían mucho mientras se quedaba de cuclillas en el suelo.

-AUXILIOOOOO!-exclamó el gordo de Cartman, para enseguida Wendy coger un vaso de flores y lanzar en dirección a la cabeza del culo gordo, dándole en la cabeza, quedándose en el suelo desmayado.

-YYYUUUUHHHUUUUU!-exclamó Kenny, que fue el único de los chicos que resto, corriendo rápidamente mientras se esquivaba de las cosas que Wendy intentaba lanzarle.

-VEN AQUI, PERVERTIDO!-exclamó ella, entrando en una de las habitaciones de la casa siguiendo el rubio, que notó que se quedó sin salida, y lanzándose sobre él, haciendo con que los dos se quedaran sobre la cama, con ella sobre él.

-Maldito, pervertido!-gritó Wendy a escasos centímetros del rostro del rubio, que estaba con una sonrisa larga en el rostro.

-Yo no tengo ninguna culpa con eso! A ti te gustó subconscientemente hacer eso conmigo y los chicos, además de masturbar a Kyle! Eres tan pervertida cuanto yo-dijo el rubio confiante, para enseguida la pelinegra raciocinar un poco y enseguida besarlo en boca con un beso de lengua.

-Mmmppphhhfffff-dijo Kenny en el medio del beso de lengua, con Wendy, mientras él tiraba la camisa de ella, mostrando sus grandes pechos y ella tiraba la camisa del rubio mostrando sus músculos.

Neko se encontraba ahí espiando sin que se dieran cuenta, algo dentro de ella decía que eso estaba mal pero su pequeña yo pervertida decía que se quedara así que no tuvo otra opción que quedarse y mirar atenta como los gatos.

-Ahhh...-dijeron los dos juntos al separarse del beso para respirar, para enseguida volver a retirarse sus ropas muy rápidamente, con ellas siendo lanzadas al piso.

-Bueno...se nota que lo tienes de muy buen tamaño, Kenny-dijo Wendy apuntando para el miembro de Kenny, que notaba que se causaba un bulto.  
-Verdad. Usted también tiene los tuyos buenos-contestó Kenny, apuntando para los pechos de la pelinegra, y cuando ella miró para bajo aprovechó para sacarlos del cuerpo de ella, dejándolos al aire libre, y poniéndose en el medio de ellos y empezando a succionarlos.

-Ahhhh...aahhhhh, Kenny-gimió la azabache, aprovechando para pasar sus manos por la espalda del rubio.


End file.
